Kevin E. Levin
'''Kevin Ethan Levin '''is a character who appears in the 10th chapter Grim Tales. He originates from the Cartoon Network series, Ben 10. Grim Tales Kevin was first seen in the background of a bar in the City of Aku along with Rook Blonko. After Chi entered and took a seat the two of them approached her, introducing himself as simply 'K'. They come to offer Chi a deal on how to surpass the Ghost Zone, and join the table. Kevin starts munching on all the food Chi has ordered while they explain that they are bounty hunters and can help her get across the Ghost Zone with consumption as payment, Kevin suggests that they could even bodyguard her. Chi however declines the offer and says Rook that Kevin is holding him back which sparks anger in Kevin who verbally attacks Chi, to the point where it is about to get physical until Eltros Walker steps in. Walker asked Chi if the two disturbed her, but she reacted that they were about to leave. Walker addressed Walker on his childish behavior and called him by his real name which made Chi laugh. This starts a chain of people starting to mock Kevin who begins to lose his temper. Walker then suggests to calm down as he is in front of a lawman, and motions Kevin and Rook to head outside. Appearance Kevin appears in the form of Kevin 11 in Grim Tales. His hair, ears and cargo shorts were the only things left of the Osmosian Kevin, in his appearance. But the rest, is all from Ben's aliens. *Four Arms: Body shape; Arm count; Left eyes; Legs; Torso. *Heatblast: Upper left arm. *Stinkfly: Wings. *Upgrade: Upper back. *Diamondhead: Upper right arm. *Ghostfreak: Eye track. *Grey Matter: Right eye. *Wildmutt: Lower arms; Noses. *Ripjaws: Lure; Teeth; Gills. *XLR8: Tail. Powers & Abilities Kevin has many abilities of the original 10 aliens of Ben Tennyson. *Four Arms: Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Jumping, Enhanced Durability, and Arm Count *Heatblast: Pyrokinesis *Stinkfly: Short Distance Flight and Slime Spit *Upgrade: Stretching, Minor Technological Manipulation, and Energy Blast *Diamondhead: Enhanced Durability, Shapeshifting Arm, and Crystallokinesis *Ghostfreak: Flight *Wildmutt: Sharp Claws, Enhanced Senses, and Enhanced Agility *Ripjaws: Sharp Teeth, Steel-Bending Jaws, Breathing Underwater, and Glowing Lure *XLR8: Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Reflexes, and Prehensile Tail Aside from those abilities, Kevin 11 still has his energy absorption. Origin Kevin is an Osmosian and a member of Ben's Team. When Kevin first appeared in the original series, he quickly became one of Ben's most notable enemies. However, he reformed in Alien Force, and became one of the main characters until his departure, along with Gwen in The More Things Change: Part 1. After Kevin had been defeated by the Omnitrix's feedback pulse, he had discovered that he had absorbed a sufficient amount of DNA from the blast. The Omnitrix had let loose every strand it contained that was not locked, allowing Kevin to switch between any of Ben's ten unlocked aliens, but only being able to access his own human form for brief intervals; putting him in a situation opposite to Ben himself. However, during a fight with Four Arms on the Golden Gate Bridge, Four Arms put Kevin into submission and, at first, looked like he was going to kill him. Instead, he deliberately missed and walked away, stating that Kevin was never worth it. Kevin, however, wanted to continue fighting and became enraged. The rage of an untrained Osmosian, combined with all of the energy and DNA he had absorbed, caused his powers to spiral out of control, causing him to mutate him into a hulking chimerical behemoth fusion of the ten original starter aliens of the Omnitrix, which Kevin dubbed Kevin 11. Category:Male Category:Alien Category:Grim Tales Character Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Hunter Category:Ben 10 Category:Cartoon Network